Snake Child
by KittyMarks
Summary: Yuki is just your average girl. Or so she thinks. However one day when Yuki is kidnapped by Orochimaru she finds out a whole lot about her self. A side she never knew. Nothing is as it seems and Yuksi life is about to take a turn for the worst.
1. Kidnapped

Snake Child.

By Xx_Sakura_Blossom_xX

-Chapter One-

It was a crisp, frosty autumn morning in Dublin city. Commuters drove and cycled their way to work and vendors opened up their stalls on street corners. A few birds who had braved the cold were chirping merrily and a cool breeze blew the brown, red and gold leaves from the trees.

However, Yuki didn't care for all this, she was far too busy scrambling into her school uniform and trying to brush her hair into a bun at the same time. You see, she was late for school. Really late. After slipping on her sensible school shoes she ran down stairs and grabbed a slice of toast from her dads plate.

"Hey" he said as she breezed past him to pick up her school bag, toast in hand. Yukis mother giggled as she poured out a mug of tea, her pale blue eyes twinkling.

"Late again honey? Maby you should get up earlier?" her mother suggested tossing Yuki her keys. The brown haired girl deftly caught them and waved good bye as she ran out the door and down the street.

Her parents sighed and got up from the table. The walked out of the room throwing a mournful glance at the door their daughter just left through. Yukis mother grabbed her husbands hand and bit her lip.

"When do you think he's going to come for her?" she asked the twinkle long gone from her eyes. Her husbands own green eyes narrowed and he leaned against the doorframe the muscles of his arms promenant through the tight black t-shirt he wore.

"I don't know. Soon" he said letting go of his wifes hand and entering his study. The door closed with a slam behind him and Yukis mother wrapped her arms across her chest, a single tear fell from her eyes and onto the tiles.

XoX

Yuki got to school just in time and managed to slide into her seat as the morning bell rang. The teacher entered the classroom moments later followed by a skinny red haired girl. The girl winked at Yuki before turning to the teacher.

"Miss O'Connor, you'd better have a valid reason for your lateness this morning." the teacher yipped and the red head put on a sorrowful look as she scuffed the wooden floor with her shoes.

"Well you see Miss Lacey, my pet cat died this morning and I-I just . . . " she trailed of sniffing. The teacher looked mortified and tried to comfort the upset girl, her hands fluttering as she told her to sit down.

The girl sat down beside Yuki and smirked when the teacher looked away, she rocked back on the legs of her chair and yawned.

"Hey, Sharon. You don't even have a cat." Yuki whispered shaking her head at her friends antics and taking out her homework. Sharon looked unconcerned as she rooted through her faded red school bag.

"Of course I don't anymore. It's dead!" she muttered taking out her own homework. The rest of the day went quickly and soon school was out for the afternoon. Yuki and Sharon walked to their lockers and took out the books they needed to study. Another taller girl aproached them and lightly punched Sharon on the shoulder.

"Your cat died eh?" she said laughing. Sharon turned with a smile and nodded to the blond haired girl who opened the locker next to hers. Around them student were chattering excitedly about what they were going to do on the weekend.

"Yup, poor Mr. Tiddles." Sharon sniffed wiping a fake tear from her eye. Yuki rolled her own brown eyes and closed her locker. She turned to the tall blond who had also closed her locker and smiled.

"Angela, did you read the latest manga chapter?" she asked. The blonds face lit up and she grinned. Angela swung her school bag - now laden with books - onto her back.

"Oh yeah! It was awesome! Whoop go Naruto!" she yelled drawing strange looks from passers by. Yuki giggled and picked up her own bag. It wasn't that heavy. Sharon lifted her bag and scooped up another three books into her arms. They weren't school books. Novels.

They were title side out so Yuki could see the names. The books were: City of glass by Cassandra Clare, The host by Stephanie Meyer and Book of shadows by Cate Tiernan. Though the last one wasn't that big the others where huge. Yuki shook her head again and sighed.

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" she yelled as she dashed out the school gate. Her bag bounced against her back as she ran home. She was suddenly seized by a strange urgency to be back at her house. In her haste she tripped over a crack in the pavement and went sprawling. She sat up with a curse and looked at her skinned hands, they were red and bleeding slightly.

"Damn" she muttered picking bits of dirt and gravel out of the shallow cuts on her palms. She walked the rest of the way home feeling very silly at having fallen. When she got back the house was empty, with a sense of forboding she walked around the rooms searching for a note.

Yuki found none, with a worried sigh she walked up stairs and sat on her bed, the springs creaking slightly at her weight. Where could her parents have gone . . . They never left without leaving a note or texting her. The brown haired girl pulled out her phone. Nope, no messages.

A worried frown tugged at her lips as she stripped out of her school uniform and into her comfy-lazy-around clothes. They consisted of a large black t-shirt and baggy dark purple trousers and black slip on sandles. She shook her short hair out of its bun and brushed it until the shoulder length locks were soft and shiny.

Yuki walked over to the clear tank that sat on top of her dresser. The bottom was lined with stones and large branches were placed along the sides. A small black snake was curled up beneath a branch in the far corner. Yuki reached into the mini-fridge beside the tank and took out a small dead mouse. She dangled it in the cave until the snake caught the scent and slithered towards the food.

After the snake had eaten Yuki reached in and gently took it out, the little serpent was always more dolcile after eating. The snake wound its way lazily through her fingers, hissing a bit as she petted its small triangular head. Yuki remembered with a frown the day she had gotten her snake.

_XoX_

_A ten year old Yuki walked next to her parents as they entered a pet shop. She held her mothers hand as they passed barking dogs and squalking birds. She didn't like any of them, dogs were just . . . Eww and birds were also gross. Then her brown eyes landed on something at the back of the shop and Yuki let go of her mothers hand and ran towards it._

_Her parents followed asking her why she didn't like the "Cute little doggies" and the "Pretty little birdies". Yuki ignored them and blinked in awe at the selender creature that wound its way around the branches in its tank. It was black in colour and had sharp green eyes._

_Her parents went very quiet when they saw what she was looking at, if she didn't know better she would have said they were holding their breath. But as it were her parents were experts at keeping silent and going undected so she didn't pay it any mind._

_Yuki turned from the snake and beamed at her parents whos faces had gone strangely blank. Their eyes focused on her and they shuddered as if to get rid of and unpleasant memory._

_"I want this one!" she said pointing at the black snake whos eyes blinked beadily at the humans who had interupted her rounds around her tank. The adults shuddered again and asked their daughter if she was _sure_ that she didn't want a hamster or a cat. Yuki was adament and refused to get anthing other than the snake._

_Her parents looked at each other worriedly before agreeing and buying the snake, its tank and a bag of dead mice to feed it with. Yuki walked home with a skip in her step and named the snake Hebi-chan._

XoX

When she got older Yuki had asked her parents why they didn't like Hebi-chan. It was obvious they hated it and since the day it was bought both refused to step into her room. Yuki had to clean it, feed it and wash it by herself. They had told her with a laugh that they just didn't like snakes, never had. There seemed to be some kind of inside joke between them when ever snakes were concerned but over the years Yuki learned to ignore it.

After petting the snake some more Yuki put Hebi-chan back in her tank and the snake coiled drowsily in a corner. She turned of the light in her room before she left and headed down stairs to fix some dinner, just because her parents weren't here right now didn't mean she should starve.

Yuki froze when she reached the end of the stairs. It was pitch dark. She hadn't remembered turning the lights of. Her hands roved along the wall trembling slightly until they found the light switch. She flipped it. No change, someone had cut the power lines.

The brown haired girl ran into the kitchen, finding her way by memory. She grabbed two sharp knives from the cutlery drawer and lit a few candles. They blew out. She lit them again. They blew out again. Now completely freaked out Yuki ran into her sitting room and tried to turn on the fire, it was one of those old fashioned ones you had to light be hand. It lit.

The fire threw strange shadows along the walls and it made Yuki shiver but it was better than being left in the dark. It was then Yuki realised she wasn't alone. Sitting on one of the arm chairs and still partly shrouded in shadows was a dark figure.

At first she thought it was a woman because of the long hair but then she saw the strong jawline and broad shoulders that signified a man. She back up holding the knives in a defensive position on front of her.

"Who are you!" she said, proud that her voice didn't waiver. The man chuckled, it was a scary sound and Yuki backed away further, stopping only when her back hit the sitting room wall. The man stood up and walked closer to the fire so she could make out his features.

His hair was black and his skin was very pale. He was smirking slightly displaying sharpened canines and his yellow eyes glittered eeriely. Yuki blinked as she stared at him, the man was wearing a white robe with a thick purple belt and black trousers, bandages were wrapped around his left leg but it seemed they were there for effect rather than injury. He also wore strange black sandles that had a thick rubber sole.

"Cosplayer ?" Yuki muttered startled. This was just great, she was going to be maimed/kidnapped/killed by an Orochimaru cosplayer. And while there were worst ways to go, this one was definetly embarrasing. 'Orochimaru' grinned and walked towards her.

"Not quite" he murmered, his hand twitched and then Yukis world went black and she crumpled to the ground, a senbon needle sticking out of her neck.


	2. Ninja?

Snake Child.

By Xx_Sakura_Blossom_xX

Chapter two.

Jiraya swore as a cold wind battered against the thin coat and shirt he wore. He honestly didn't know what he had been thinking when he decided to leave his normal, thicker clothes back in Suna. True, it had been too warm over there and wearing them while traversing the desert was akin to suacide.

The reason he was even leaving Suna so soon was even more disconcerting than his missing red jacket. His student and current Hokage of Konoha had a very bad feeling about something and requested that he come back to the village. And when Minato had one of his feelings . . . Lets just say it would be wise to listen.

The gama sannin had just passed the borders of Hi no Kuni when he felt a tremendous chakra surge. He skidded to a stop and his head swiveled in the direction of the surge. It wasn' too far from where he was and with a grunt Jiraiya jumped up onto the trees and ran towards the disturbance, masking his chakra as he went.

After five minutes of jumping he came across a clearing. It wasn't a natural clearing, more like something had exploded and destroyed all the trees and vegatation in a near perfect circle. In the middle of the strange clearing stood a man with long black hair, pale skin and slitted amber eyes.

"Orochimaru" Jiraiya hissed as the man, seemingly oblivious knelt down and bit his thumb. Then he turned to a small figure lying beside him, unconscious. She looked around fourteen years old and had shoulder length brown hair and tanned, lightly freckled skin. Her chakra capacity wasn't that large and Jiraiya summerized that she was a civillian.

Orochimaru made strange seals with his blood on the girl forehead, palms, stomach and feet before charging them with Chakra. Jiraiya watched as the seals spread to cover the girls face, arms, legs and torso. They glowed purple before sinking into the girls skin.

Nothing happened for a moment and then, slowly the girl started to change. Her hair grew longer and darker, her skin became paler and her limbs much smaller, she shrunk until she looked like a five year old and her Chakra capacity doubled. Jiraiya nearly fell over in shock.

The girl was de-aging. It was supposed to be impossible. Jiraiyas musings were broken when he heard a scream from clearing. The girl was crying out and writhing on the ground, her face scrunched up in agony. De-aging hurt like a bitch, to have all your muscles, bones, skin and cells shrink to a fraction of their origional size had to be painful

Orochimaru smirked at the flailing girl and picked her up. He stood gracefuly and turned to look at the tree Jiraiya was hiding behind. The hebi sannin rose and eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Do you honestly think I can not see you?" he asked looking incredulously at Jiraiya who stepped away from his 'hiding place'. The white haired nin looked a bit sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head and an unspoken 'Why yes I did' went between them. Orochimarus eye twitched.

"Who is she?!" Jiraiya demanded pointing at the girl who had stopped screaming and was hanging limply in the hebi sannins arms. Orochimaru smirked again and brushed her dark hair out of her eyes.

The girls eyes fluttered open displaying bright amber irises and not quite slitted but nearly oval pupils. Above her eyes were pale purple markings and Jiraiya sucked in another shocked breath. Orochimaru chuckled creepily.

"Does that answer your question Jiraiya?" he asked shifting the girl in his arms. She blinked blearily and winced when she attempted to move her arms. Her amber eyes swivled to stare at the hebi sanin. They widened and a flash of recognision went through them as she struggled to escape his grasp, wincing as the movements jolsted her aching limbs.

"L-lemmie go. Damn c-creepy cosp-player. Pedophile, lemmie go!" she yelled, her voice raspy from when her vocal cords had been compressed. Orochimarus eye twitched again and Jiraiya burst out laughing. This brought him to the girls atention and she glared.

"And who the fuck are you. Another pedophile! PERVERT!" she yelled thrashing around, trying to get free. This time it was Orochimaru who laughed . . . well, chuckled. Jiraiya frowned and glared at the girl.

"Im not just a pervert! Im a SUPER PERVERT!" he yelled striking a pose. The girl just blinked a few times before smirking and saying.

"A retard too."

Orochimarus smirk grew and he looked down at the girl, she glared and redoubled her efforts to escape. After watching her flail for a minute or so Orochimaru tapped her neck and she slumped forward unconscious. Jiraiyas eyes narrowed as he thought about what he should do.

One option was to go on and forget this ever happened. He liked this one, it was clean, easy and no-one got hurt. At least in the short term. However this was Orochimaru he was talking about so things were never going to be clean and easy and in the long run alot of people would probably die. Which led him to his next point.

Option No.2. He could take the girl back to Konoha. She could be brought up as a ninja and become a valuble asset to the village, also if needed she could be used as leverage against the hebi sanin. Jiraiya was warming to this option and he really didn't like the thought of a chibi Orochimaru wreaking havoc across the elemental nations. He sighed.

"Hand over the brat Orochimaru!" he said, putting on his 'serious' face. The black haired man chuckled again and Jiraiya shivered. It had been creepy back when they were genin and it was even more creepy now, it was an I'm-Going-To-Rape-You-Now kind of chuckle and it never failed to send people running.

"No." he said and turned to walk out of the clearing. Jiraiyas 'serious' face dropped as he jumped over his once comrade and stood in his way, a hand held out before him.

"Hand her over!" he said making his voice extra loud. He was rewards with a wince from the snake sanin and grinned triumphantly. The amber eyed nin scowled and hopped back a few paces, his eye brow twitching again. It seemed that fate smiled upon the toad sannin because with a groan the girl woke up. Looked around and drove the heel of her foot into Orochimarus crotch. Hard.

The pale skinned nin grunted in pain and dropped the girl in surprise. She rolled over to the side, her limbs being too sore to stand on. Jiraiya took advantage of Orochimarus pained surprise and swiftly picked up the little girl. She struggled to get away and Jiraiya shifted her slightly, wary of her flailing feet.

"Shh, brat I'm saving you. Stop moving damn it!" he whispered. Orochimaru straightened with a wince and glared at the child in Jiraiyas arms, sending out a blast of killing intent, He smirked when the girl let out a shocked gasp and started to shake in fear.

Jiraiya bit his thumb and made handseals with his free hand. He slammed the hand on the ground. There was a puff of smoke and then three toads apeared, wearing swords at their waists. He signed to them to distract Orochimaru and took of running into the forest. Hopefully he would run into a group of patrol Anbu and they could help him.

He ran full speed through the trees with a terrified five year old swung over his shoulders. After a few minutes he glance up at her. She was clutching the material of his thin jacket for dear life and had an expression of horror on her face. He grinned, this always happened with civilans.

"So kid, whats your name?" he asked and she looked down at him, her amber eyes narrowing in a way that was very familiar. Jiraiya knew that look. It was an Im-Not-Going-To-Even-Dignify-That-With-An-Answer look. Jiraiya frowned, he had asked a perfectly reasonable question. Damn brat.

"My name is Yuki" she said, rather reluctantly. Jiraiya nodded and smiled up at her in what he though to be a reasuring manner. By the shudder Yuki gave it was obviously anything but. Having larger than normal canines and being predisposed to grin wildly at people had numbed Jiraiya to the fact that his grin was as scary as Orochimarus chuckle.

"I'm Jiraiya, the gama sannin!" he declared proudly. Yuki just nodded and reached up a hand to pat him on the head.

"Sure you are" she said condecendingly and Jiraiyas eyebrow twitched. Damn brat. They were nearing Konoha and Jiraiya felt the chakra signature of several Anbu and jounin patrols flitting too and fro amidst the cover of the trees. At the same time he felt a small backlash of chakra, similar to when a kage bunshin was released that signified the defeat of his summons.

It didn't matter that much though. The summons would return to the summon world, more than a bit annoyed at being used as a distraction. He probably wouldn't be allowed to summon them again for a while but that wasn't to bad all in all and they were too close to Konoha for Orochimaru to attempt to come after them without risking being ambushed by Anbi or even the Hokage himself. Jiraiya felt a surge of triumph and satisfaction at beating his ex-team mate.

Yuki proped her head up on her hands, her elbows digging into the gama sanins back. She began humming to herself before looking down and giving a shriek of terror. Jiraiya stooped suddenly and looked back worriedly.

"Whats wrong!" he asked scannning the nearby trees for signs of enemy shinobi. There was nothing out there, just the Anbu that had taken it upon themselves to escort Jiraiya and his charge back to Konoha.

"Your, jumping across trees! We are OVER TWENTY FEET ABOVE THE GROUND AND YOU ASK ME WHATS WRONG!" she yelled, freash terror in her eyes. Jiraiya stared at her in shock before laughing aout loud, his chest heaving in mirth.

"Uh yeah, brat. Im a ninja, its what I do." he chuckled and began jumping again through the trees, ignoring Yukis startled cry. She went silent before tentativly tapping him on the shoulder. He tilted his head slightly so he could see both her and the trees in front of him.

"Y-your actualy a ninja?!" she asked incredulously. He nodded confused and turned his full attention back to not hitting trees. Yuki slumped against him with a quiet 'Umph'. He glanced back quickly to see her head lolling on his shoulder and her arms hanging limp and bouncing against his back. She had fainted. Damn brat!


	3. Awakening

Snake Child.

By Xx_Sakura_Blossom_xX

-Chapter Three-

Yuki woke up to the sound of people talking in hushed voices. She kept her breathing slow and steady and didn't move or open her eyes. She was wrapped in something warm and soft. A blanket probably and lying on what felt like a thin matttress.

The voices didn't get any louder and Yuki decided to open her eyes and find out where she was. She still hurt every where and wondered what the hell the kidnapper had done to her. A dozen scary scenarios ran through her head and she shuddered.

When she opened her eyes, every thing seemed sharper than usual, the colours were brightened and the edges more defined. It had been like this back in the clearing but back then Yuki had put it down to adrenaline. She was lying on a hospital cot in the corner of a big room, the walls were lined with books, scroll and photographs.

Yuki had already figured out that somehow, by some strange turn of events she was in the Naruto universe. It was kind of hard to doubt that when she could clearly remember being lifted up above the tree tops by . . . Jiraiya? That ment that the creepy guy who had kidnapped her was actaully Orochimaru.

Which ment that she had kicked Orochimaru in the crotch and lived to tell the tale. She was a living legand, oh yeah! She smiled at the thought and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on three people whispering around a large oak desk. They must have been the voices she heard.

One of them was Jiraiya, he was standing with his back to her along with another older man who had short grey hair and was wearing a pale blue robe and sandles, his hair was disheveled like he had only just gotten out of bed and hadn't had time to brush it.

The last man was facing her but not looking her way, his spiky blond hair was also messy but it looked rather good on him. He had lightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes and he wore a long white trench coat with a flame design at the bottom. Yuki drew a shocked gasp. It was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Narutos dad!.

The intake of breath caught the mens attention and in less than a second they were standing around her. Their eyes were cold and serious and Yuki shrank back against the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Jiraiya frowned and patted her shoulder reasuringly.

"Its okay Yuki, We just want to ask you a few questions" he said grinning at her. Yuki shuddered and looked up at the older man standing next to Jiraiya, he had laughter lines stretching from his eyes and mouth. The frown looked out of place on a face more accustomed to smiling. Yuki knew who he was now. Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

Then she looked at the Yondaime. He was looking at her in a mix of suspicion, curiosity and pity. Yuki did not like being looked at that way and glared at him. Cute blond or no, no-one looked at her like that! The man blinked and looked at Jiraiya questioningly, the older man chuckled and hunkered down until he was at eye level with Yuki.

"Here we go. Yuki, the thing is, we can't trust you. And until we know that you can be trusted we can't let you out of here." he gestured around the room. "If you answer these questions truthfully we will let you out and see what we can do about getting you a place to stay on your own. What age are you?" he asked suddenly.

"Fourteen" Yuki said frowning when Minato and Sarutobi looked shocked. Jiraiya however just nodded and jotted down something on a note book he held in his hands. It looked suspiciously like the one he used to take down 'research' on, in the manga.

"Good, now where do you come from?" he asked looking up from the notepad. Yuki frowned a bit and wondered whether or not to tell him a lie or the truth. Telling him that she came from another universe where he was a manga character probably wouldn't cut it. But he would know if she lied. In the end she decided to tell the truth.

"I was born in County Dublin in Ireland and I've lived there all my life" she said with a sigh. To her surprise no-one called her a liar or ordered fro her to be sent to Ibiki for interrogation (though to be honest she didn't even know if Ibiki was the head or touture and interrogation yet). Quite the contrary they looked like they believed her. Jiraiya frowned and said.

"So the bastard was telling the truth, you come from a different world, am I right? And you know of the future in this one?" he asked. Yuki blinked in shock. He knew. How did he know. Just as the question was about to form on her lips The Yondaime seemed to read her mind and say.

"A messenger toad was sent by the three toad brothers that Jiraiya left to fight Orochimaru. They said that Orochimaru had been talking about alternate universes and different worlds and how you knew what was going to happen in the future. It would seem he was telling the truth." he said. Yuki nodded, still a little shellshocked. That had been waaay easier than she had expected.

"So" Sarutobi said. "That brings us to our next problem. What are we going to do with you?" Yuki shuddered again, that sounded ominous. What were they going to do with her? Yuki looked down at her hands, they were very pale, much paler than her normal tanned hands. And they were so small, like a childs.

"And then theres the case of her linage" Jiraiya said frowning and closing the book. Yuki was surprised and looked up from inspecting her hands. What about her linage? What had her parents done? Were they ninja too?

"What are you talking about? My linage?" she asked her eyes locking with Jiraiyas. The gama sanin looked uncomfortable and shifted a bit on his feet. Yuki made to get up out of the bed but somehow over shot and ended up on the floor. She groaned and tried to sit up but her hands gave out under her and she fell back.

Minato lifted her up and long black lock of hair fell across her shoulder. Yuki started slightly and looked at it. Who did it belong to? She stared at it and reached out a hand and tugged the inky strands. She winced as pain shot through her skull. What the hell . . .

"Whats going on?" she asked, her voice sounded weird. She hadn't noticed it at first but it was softer, rapsy and younger. Like a five year old with a sore throat. When she stood she noticed that she was shorter, her head only came up to Minatos thigh and it gave her a strange sense of vertigo.

"Uh, kid, I think your going to have to sit down for this." Jiraiya said with a sigh as he ran a hand through her spiky white hair. Yuki nodded and clambered up onto the bed again. She pulled the covers back up to her chin and looked at the gama sannin expectantly.

It was Sarutobi who spoke.

"It seems that my ex-student cast a forbidden jutsu to send you to and bring you back from the world you lived in." he explained and Yuki looked confused she held up a hand and the old man stopped talking.

"What do you mean 'Sent you to'. Ive never been here before!" she said but she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her otheriwse. Sarutobi looked at her pityingly.

"It would seem that a complex seal was put on you to hide your identity and you were sent to the other world with two of Orochimarus followers. From the information the toads told us the followers were masquerading as your parents in the other world." Yuki stared at him in disbelief. There was no way her parents had been a pair of Orochimarus minions. The couldn't be.

"T-thats not possible. My parents are lawyers. They love me!" she said shalking her head as if to ward of the very notion of her parents being ninja. Forgetting that she herself had been thinking it not five minutes ago.

"I'm sure they did love you but the fact of the matter is that they were looking after you on the orders of Orochimaru. Its not so strange to think that they could grow to love the child they called their daughter." Sarutobi said looking sad and patting her knee. Yuki instinctivly knew there was more so she held her tears back until she got the rest of the news.

"Also" Minato started and Yuki mentaly groaned, she had been right. There was more. "Aparently there is a time rift between the two world so while fourteen years passed back there only four passed here. Technicaly you are four years old." the blond haired man said rubbing the back of his head and grimancing sympatheticly.

"And" Jiraiya chimed in. Yuki groaned out loud and buried her face in her hands. They all chuckled sadly. "Because orochimaru took off the identity seal, you reverted back to the five year old self you would have been had you stayed in this world." The gama sanin held up a hand mirror and Yuki took it but didn't look into it, afraid of what she would see.

She was putting things together in her mind and she didn't like the way they were turning out. Why would she be so important that her identity had to be changed?. Why had she been sent out with Orochimarus minions?. Why had the hebi sannin himself come to kidnap her back?. And then there was the long inky black hair that she had only seen on one person not too long ago. Her hands shook as she slowly turned to look in the mirror.

Scared slitted amber eyes stared back from a pale heart shaped face with faint purple markings tracing the outline of her eyelids. Her black hair fell in sheets around her face and her small, pink lips were opened in horror. Her eye brows rose as she took in her new visage. It was weird, alien but pretty in and exotic way.

"Im, I look like, what . . . ?" she mumbled incoherantly. It was then that Sarutobi felt the need to drop the giant bombshell that had been hovering precariously at the edges of Yukis mind. Being kept out in case she broke down.

"We've run several blood tests and your appearance confirms it. You are the only daughter of Orochimaru of the sannin." And for the second time in two days Yuki fainted.


End file.
